


Context

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He considered spending the night with Horikita Mai-chan and his right hand. It was better than being alone. Short AoKise drabble, somewhat AU and OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context

There was a huge decorated tree right across from his home, right outside the department store. Neon lights from the tree scattered across the windowpane, painting his space with a mosaic of colors. The room looked like something between a disco hall and the interior of a church with stained glass windows. It was all oddly fitting for Christmas Eve, or so the tanned male thought as he stared at the basketball poster-covered wall from his bed.

The silence was almost unbearable. He turned on the radio and fumbled with the channels, searching for some music to relieve his under-stimulated ear drums, but no sound could satisfy him. He turned the radio off.

Maybe he should read something instead.

A lopsided pile of gravure magazines and photobooks, neatly ordered by his browsing frequency, rested on his desk. He considered spending the night with Horikita Mai-chan and his right hand. It was better than being alone.

He grabbed the topmost magazine from the pile and flipped it to his favorite spread. A shaky breath escaped him as he slipped his hand into his pants.

> _[Ao] Kise? It's Aomine. Can you read this?_   
>  _[Ki] YES! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ I GOT YOUR MESSAGE! Haha now I have Aominecchi's number I can spam your phone!_   
>  _[Ao] Don't you dare._
> 
> _[Ki] Aominecchi! I saw the most AMAZING chocolate cake today! I took a picture! cake.jpg_   
>  _[Ao] lol What the hell!?_   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ki] Aominecchi! I'm so happy you like my plays. (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪ When I'm on the court I always think about impressing you in the best way possible!_   
>  _[Ao] Don't think too much when you're playing, just enjoy the game, alright?_   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ao] You're sick? Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming over after school._   
>  _[Ki] I was, but I'm feeling a lot better now. (≧∇≦)/ I just didn't want you to worry. Ehhhh?~ Aominecchi is coming over? I better get prepared!_   
>  _[Ao] You don't need to prepare anything lol I brought the Lakers game with meWe can watch it together._   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ao] Dude where are you_   
>  _[Ki] Ahh I'm so sorry! I forgot I had modeling today too. ＼(*T▽T*)／ I hope you didn't wait for me for long!_   
>  _[Ao] fck u i waited for 2 hr u could have txted me earlier_   
>  _[Ki] I'm so sorry! o(╥﹏╥)o It definitely won't happen again._   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ki] Ahhh the horror! Aominecchi how could you!?_   
>  _[Ao] it was there_   
>  _[Ao] it was right in front of me i just did what anyone else would have done_   
>  _[Ki] No I think it's just you who would steal Kimura-sensei's porn book. （ﾉ´д｀）_   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ki] I got a new haircut! \\(//∇//)\ God I'm getting embarrassing looks haha._   
>  _[Ao] nah theyr jus prolly staring cuz ur face is sparkly lol_   
>  _[Ki] But I'm not wearing any glitter today?_   
>  _[Ao] ur face is naturally shiny_   
>  _[Ao] thats why ur a model_   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ki] I can introduce you a girlfriend if you want! (´ヮ`) Or boyfriend, if you swing that way._   
>  _[Ao] wut_   
>  _[Ao] r u ok wtf r u talking bout_   
>  _[Ki] I'm fine... It's just that I notice you don't seem happy these days._   
>  _[Ao] so what_   
>  _[Ki] You're not even denying it? Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）If there's something wrong, you know you can always talk to me. We've been close friends for years now, Aominecchi. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know._   
>  _[Ao] thank you but its no big_   
>  _[Ao] it will pass no ones happy all the time lol dont worry about it_   
>  _..._
> 
> _[Ao] Kise._   
>  _[Ao] Kise, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday._   
>  _[Ao] I'm sorry._   
>  _[Ki] At least you didn't make up shitty excuses for it. I forgive you, Aomine._

He knew there was a time when he used to whisper "Mai-chan" before going to sleep, but he couldn't remember.

"Horikita..."

"'Kita..."

The syllables that escaped him sounded almost like the name of the person he ached for. _Pathetic_ , he thought as he glanced at the familiar face of a certain blond in the center spread.

It had been one year since they stopped talking. But then again, it was Christmas Eve. If he could ever hope for a miracle, it had to be tonight.

His thumb hovered over the send button hesitantly as he checked the message he wrote.

> _[Ao] Merry Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> To Vic. My dear cracker, it’s always so much fun to hang out with you. Merry Christmas!


End file.
